The Void Calls
by PurpleMoon12
Summary: This time, Violet actually does save Finch. But will he be grateful?
1. Chapter 1

_finch_

* * *

The Asleep is coming. I can feel its embrace as I kick and pull and sink further into its deep blue. The water is warm, but I feel oddly cold. My heart is beating as if I'd just thrown back ten cans of Red Bull and I can't tell if it's the nerves or the excitement.

I exhale and watch the rest of the breath I was holding float and dance upwards towards the surface in bubbles. It's happening. My eyelids fall and I don't even fight to keep them open. There isn't much to look at down here, just a whole lot of darkness, where I belong.

I'm home.


	2. Chapter 2

_violet_

* * *

Houses and trees and fences and scenery whiz by me as I press my foot harder to the floor. I wind down the window when it gets hot and stuffy in the car, making it hard for me to breathe even though I'm blasting the air conditioner on its coldest setting.

Up ahead I see Little Bastard and something inside my stomach sinks like a lead weight. I pull up behind it, the tyres skidding to a halt on the gravel road, and I jump out the car without a second thought, leaving the keys in the ignition.

I'm running towards the Blue Hole now, and as I run I'm on the phone to a 911 operator who's telling me to calm down, that I need to stop and breathe. But there's no time to stop and breathe when Finch has possibly stopped breathing.

After I duck underneath the fence, I break into a sprint towards the Blue Hole. On the bank are Finch's clothes neatly folded and stacked in a pile. His blue jeans, collared shirt and leather jacket are stacked atop eachother with his black boots sitting on top. I shiver. I frantically scream down the phone to the operator where I am and what I'm seeing before hanging up. Quickly I shed my jacket and shoes and anything else that can possibly weigh me down in the water, hastily dropping them to the ground and I rush into the dark blue. It's cold and it doesn't take long before I can't feel my fingers anymore.

I hold my breath and dive down once it's deep enough, searching for any kind of movement that I could interperet as Finch being alive. So when it doesn't come, I resurface and dive down once more. And again. And again and again until I'm sure my lung capacity will never recover. And again, this time being my last when I'm yanked from above and pulled to the surface by a police diver who's dragging me back to the bank as I kick and scream for Finch because I know he's in there somewhere. Why are they dragging me out? I'm alive! I'm fine! Finch is the one who needs to be pulled out, God damn it!

I watch on as three divers wade into the water, weighed down by all their gear. It feels like a lifetime as I sit on the bank in just my bra and underwear in front of police and paramedics and an elderly couple who own the land the Blue Hole sits on. Someone drapes a blanket around my shoulders and I finally realise how cold it is. I shiver uncontrollably, but that might be the adrenaline.

"We've got him!" A man's voice shouts from the middle of the Blue Hole. He's splashing around like it's a struggle to stay afloat, like he's weighed down by something.

Or someone.

The crew standing on the bank are now rushing into the water until it reaches their waists, and I watch on as they drag Finch's lifeless body towards the bank just metres away from me.

His face is blue, his eyes lifeless as they stared straight through me. There is no familiarity there. He _looks _like Finch, but the kind eyes that softened when he glanced at me aren't there anymore.

I stare on as the paramedics begin working on him, checking him over and performing CPR. His body flops around like a ragdoll when he's moved and suddenly I can't breathe. My throat is closing and my hands tingle in a familiar way that I only recognize as a panic attack.

I try putting my head between my knees, but even sitting down I lose balance and fall onto my side onto the sand and gravel. My world goes black, with my last sight being those cold, lifeless eyes on Finch's blue face.


End file.
